Boys Love Caffe
by kim Yesazukii
Summary: "Dobe." / "Te-teme!" Naruto berlari keluar cafe di susul dengan Sasuke yang mengejarnya. warn: BL, Yaoi SASUNARU


Boy's Love Caffe

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rated : T

Disc: mereka sayangnya punya abang Masashi K.

Summary: Ketika cinta tumbuh saat fan service di berikan.

Warning!

.

Ini adalah fic YAOI bagi yang tidak suka silahkan pulang aja.

.

OOC,OOT, TYPO, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD dan banyak lagi.

.

.

Selamat membaca minna :p

Kau tau? cinta itu hanyalah sebuah kata sederhana

Tapi, aku tidak tau kenapa kata sederhana itu

Membuat banyak kisah cerita yang berbeda

Seperti kita

Kau dan Aku

(Naruto Uzumaki to Sasuke Uchiha)

.

.

.

.

Suasana kota Konoha di pagi hari terasa sangat sejuk.

Semua orang bersiap melakukan kegiatan rutin mereka.

Berangkat ke kentor, ke tempat kerja, pasar dan tempat-tempat lainnya.

Seorang pemuda bersurai raven dengan potongan emo nampak tengah mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Tampak setelan jas mahal berwarna biru dongker melekat sempurna di tubuhnya.

Mata onyx nya tampak meneliti setiap mili penampakannya di depan cermin.

"Sasuke, kau sudah siap?" Sesosok perempuan cantik nampak menginterupsi kegiatan Sasuke bersolek di depan kaca. Perempuan yang terlihat mengenakan setelan blazer dan rok pendek berwarna merah itu, nampak tengah mengetuk-ketukkan high heels pink yang terlihat senada dengan rambutnya, di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Menunggu bos nya itu untuk segera berangkat ke kantor.

"Hn."

Hanya sebuah suara itu yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan keluar kamar dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"Ah, ayo cepat kita berangkat nanti ada rapat pagi jadi-"

"Aku tau."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya menjawab seadanya dan berjalan menuju depan mansion Uchiha di mana para butlernya sudah siap mengantarkannya pergi ke kantor.

'Selalu seperti itu, kenapa kau tak bisa seperti dulu Sasuke' batin Sakura, perempuan yang menjadi sekretarisnya itu.

Mereka berangkat menuju kantor dalam suasana diam.

Menikmati suasana Konoha yang ramai seperti biasa.

-sasunaru-

"Eugh."

Suara erangan khas orang bangun tidur tampak menggema di flat sederhana milik

pemuda dengan surai blonde yang kini tengah mengerjapkan mata saphirenya.

DUG

DUG

"Narutoooooo...! ini sudah siang. Cepat bangun atau kau kupecat sebelum merasakan bekerja!"

Naruto tampak mengerjapkan matanya, masih mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih tercecer entah kemana.

"Kalau kau tak bangun, kau kupe-"

"Yaaah! paman aku bangun!" Naruto langsung lari menuju kamar mandi, dia baru ingat ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja di cafe milik tetangganya.

"Jangan lupa kenakan seragammu, aku berangkat dulu." Teriak laki-laki paruh baya yang di panggil paman oleh Naruto dari luar pintu flatnya.

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat naruto sudah mengenakan sebuah seragam khas anak sekolah. Celana kain berwarna hijau gelap ia padukan dengan kemeja putih yang sengaja ia keluarkan, lalu sebuah dasi merah tampak mengalungi kerah kemeja yang ia kenakan. Untuk sentuhan terakhir Naruto tampak mengenakan blazer berwarna senada dengan celananya.

"Yeah! kau selalu tampan Naruto." Naruto tampak tertawa saat mengatakan itu ke arah cermin yang menampakan bayangan dirinya.

Kulit tan nya yang eksotis terlihat menyatu dengan seragam yang ia kenakan, 3 goresan tanda lahir di kedua pipinya menambah kesan maskulin.

"Yosh! Semangat Naruto!" Naruto tampak berteriak menyemangati dirinya sendiri, bergegas pergi menuju ke tempat kerjanya.

.

.

.

.

'BL cafe' tempat naruto bekerja tampak ramai di jam makan siang.

Semua pegawai di cafe ini adalah laki-laki berseragam khas anak SMA.

Yang paling menarik adalah cafe ini menyuguhkan adegan boys love seperti di drama-drama BL Jepang, ketika pengunjung memesan makanan.

Fan service inilah yang menarik banyak pengunjung untuk datang kesana.

Sakura yang memang seorang fujoshi akut, sengaja menjadwalkan untuk mendatangi cafe yang baru buka 1 minggu yang lalu itu bersama bosnya.

"Aku sibuk."

"Ayolah Sasuke, kau terlihat seperti mayat hidup jika begini. Sebagai kakak sepupumu aku memintamu untuk menemaniku."

"Sakura-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Sasuke!"

Sakura tampak mengeluarkan sisi galaknya, walaupun Sasuke adalah bos di kantor itu, tapi ia akan memilih menurut dengan sahabat sekaligus sekretarisnya jika sudah begini. Tentu karena Sakura tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan kantornya jika dia membuat banteng betina cantik itu marah.

"Hn."

"Yeay, kau memang anak yang baik." Sakura menepuk kepala Sasuke layaknya Sasuke adalah anak kecil yang penurut.

"Sakura, aku ini bos-"

"Kau mau kantormu aku rusak sekarang Sasuke?!"

Sakura seperti siap mengambil ancang-ancang menggulung lengan blazernya.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, bagaimanapun sifat Sakura, Sasuke tetap bersyukur karena hanya Sakura dan keluarganya lah yang mau menerima dia setelah kebangkrutan keluarganya.

"Hey, Sasuke. Kenapa kau melamun? apa kau sakit?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Tidak, apakah Sai ikut?"

"Manusia mayat itu terlalu sibuk dengan gambarnya! aku selalu di abaikannya. Dasar mayat jelek!" Sakura nampak menguarkan aura siap membunuh kekasihnya itu.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang," ajak Sasuke sembari bangkit dari kursinya.

Sakura nampak mengekor di belakangnya sembari bersenandung riang.

.

.

.

.

Naruto tampak menikmati pekerjaannya, walaupun awalnya dia ragu menerima tawaran pekerjaan dari Kakashi -tetangganya- namun dia membutuhkan pekerjaan untuk menopang hidupnya.

Patner Naruto adalah seorang pemuda manis dengan lingkar mata yang hitam seperti panda, surai merahnya yang menyala kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Ah, dan di ujung dahinya nampak sebuah tato 'Ai' yang membuat penampilannya sedikit terlihat lebih gagah, walaupun sebenarnya dia tetap saja terlihat manis.

"Gaara, Naruto layani meja no 7," perintah Iruka, sang manager cafe.

"Baik."

Gaara dan Naruto membawa nampan berisi pesanan dan sekotak snack stick coklat untuk aksi fan service nanti.

.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke memasuki cafe dengan desain modern

Sofa empuk berbentuk setengah lingkaran dengan meja kaca di tengahnya, menampakan kesan nyaman untuk para pengunjung mereka.

Sasuke nampaknya memilih sofa yang berada di depan jendela.

Sengaja untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari para pengunjung yang menatap heran kearahnya.

Ayolah, dia adalah big bos di perusahaan Uchiha corp, perusahaan yang menguasai hampir semua zona perdagangan di usianya yang baru 25 tahun. Dan pasti para pengunjung itu mengenalnya, melihat hampir setiap hari mukanya muncul di berbagai majalah bisnis.

Sakura nampak terpekik histeris ketika melihat aksi fan service dari para pegawai cafe.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Sakura."

"Ya bos?" Sakura nampak mengalihkan sedikit perhatiannya ke arah Sasuke yang mulai risih dengan pandangan pengunjung cafe.

"Hentikan, cepat pesan."

"Hehehe, aku ikut kau saja," jawab Sakura yang kembali fokus melihat aksi para pegawai.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke memutar bola matanya jengah, melihat kelakuan absurd sepupunya.

Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk memesan 2 cangkir vanilla latte dan 2 potong tiramitsu.

Sasuke nampak mengedarkan pandangannya, meneliti isi cafe itu, sampai mata onyxnya mendapati pemuda bersurai blonde dengan mata sebiru lautan tengah berjalan kearahnya.

Gaara dan Naruto meletakkan pesanan Sakura dan Naruto, dan bersiap melakukan aksi fan service.

"Dobe."

DEG!

Dada Naruto nampak berdenyut cepat, dengan gerakan perlahan Naruto mencoba mengangkat wajahnya, melihat sosok di depannya.

"Te-teme."

Sontak suasana menjadi canggung, Gaara dan Sakura terlihat saling pandang menandakan kebingungan.

Naruto nampak menahan sesak di hatinya, dia memilih berlari pergi dari cafe.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke dan Gaara berteriak memanggil Naruto yang pergi begitu saja.

Sasuke bergegas keluar cafe tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Sakura.

"Dasar pantat ayam! kenapa aku di tinggal sendiri?!"

Sakura nampaknya bersiap mengacak-acak cafe jika saja Kakashi, sang pemilik cafe buru-buru berlari dan menggiringnya ke ruangan melihat fan service yang lebih hot untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari membanting meja dan merusak cafe.

.

.

.

.

Naruto nampak menyandarkan tubuhnya di tempat duduk yang berada di taman kota.

Yah, setelah aksi melarikan diri tadi Naruto memilih untuk menghentikan langkahnya di taman kota Konoha.

Raut mukanya menampakan kesedihan yang mendalam, dan ia sadar taman ini sudah jauh berbeda dari 20 tahun yang lalu.

"Eh?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung, ketika sebuah cup ramen lengkap dengan asap yang mengepul disodorkan seseorang kepadanya.

Naruto mendongak, melihat si pembawa ramen, dan dia lagi-lagi mendapati pemuda bersurai raven dengan muka datarlah yang tengah berdiri disebelahnya.

"Kau tak mau? padahal susah payah aku membeli ramen ini dan berlari mencarimu."

Sasuke nampak memiringkan ramen di tangannya hendak membuangnya, tapi sebuah tangan berkulit tan nampak menarik tangan pucat Sasuke dan menghambur ke dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Ramen malang itu akhirnya jatuh ke tanah, meninggalkan aroma khas yang saat ini tidak di perdulikan oleh kedua orang itu. Naruto nampak terisak pelan di dalam pelukan pemuda yang selama 20 tahun ini ia rindukan.

"Dobe, kau terlihat jelek jika menangis." Sasuke tampak mengelus pelan punggung sahabat kecilnya. Menikmati aroma citrus yang selama 20 tahun ia rindukan.

"Hikks...Teme! ke-kena-pa kau meng-ejek-ku, huweeee..."  
Naruto tampaknya tergagap karena berkali-kali tersedak air matanya, Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh pemuda dengan surai blonde itu.

"Aku merindukanmu Dobe, sangat merindukanmu," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya, melihat sahabat masa kecil yang ia cintai sejak dulu kini berada di depannya.

Sasuke tampak mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Naruto.  
Naruto tampak masih terisak dan berusaha mengelap lelehan air matanya.  
Sasuke menempelkan keningnya di kening Naruto, sama seperti 20 tahun yang lalu saat Sasuke menangis Naruto mencoba mendiamkannya dengan menempelkan keningnya.

"Dobe, kenapa kau lari?! tidak cukupkah 20 tahun kau menghindariku?! dan sekarang kau mau menghindariku lagi?"

"Teme, aku-"

"Beri tahu aku. Apa yang salah 20 tahun yang lalu, yang membuatmu berhari-hari menghindariku dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkanku." Sasuke tampak menuntut jawaban dari sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Itu.."

FLASHBACK

Naruto kecil nampak membawa sebuah boneka rubah pemberian orang tuanya ke sebuah taman dekat rumahnya.

"Nananana...Nalu mau ajakin Cacu main boneka ah." Naruto kecil tampak bersemangat berjalan ke arah taman, sebelumnya dia sudah menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke, teman sepermainanya itu ternyata sedang berada di taman dengan kakaknya.  
Naruto sampai di pinggir taman yang masih di penuhi semak-semak, tapi dia bisa melihat rambut Sasuke dari kejauhan. Naruto kecil nampak berusaha memasuki taman melewati semak yang berlubang. Akhirnya dengan susah payah ia berhasil masuk ke dalam taman dan melihat Itachi tengah duduk di bangku taman, dengan Sasuke yang berada di pangkuannya. Naruto nampak semakin bersemangat mendekati Sasuke tapi dia langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke tampak menyodorkan tubuhnya ke arah Itachi yang sedang tertidur dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Itachi.

"Huweeeeee...Cacu ngapain cium Itachi-nii, kan Cacu cuman punya Naru! Huweeeee...Kasaaaaan Nalu benci Cacuu...huwee...!"  
Naruto kecil tampak berlari kembali ke rumahnya, sedangkan Sasuke yang kaget hanya bisa mematung. Itachi yang kaget mendengar suara tangisan langsung terbangun dari tidurnya.

.

.  
Setelah kejadian itu, Naruto mengurung dirinya di kamar dan tak mau bertemu Sasuke, sampai akhirnya keluarga Uzumaki memutuskan untuk pindah ke New York untuk melaanjutkan bisnis keluarga.

Sasuke tampak sangat terpuruk, padahal saat itu dia hanya berniat mengerjai kakaknya dengan menggigit bibir kakaknya itu tapi Naruto salah paham dan mengira ia menghianatinya.  
Salahkanlah sikap mesumnya yang mengajari Naruto jika seseorang mencium bibirnya tandanya dia adalah kekasihnya.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, saat Sasuke berumur 10 tahun, keluarganya di bantai oleh rekan bisnis orang tuanya. Sasuke yang saat itu berhasil kabur tidak ikut terbunuh.

Setelahnya Sasuke yang terlantar di temukan oleh keluarga Sakura yang ternyata keluarga jauhnya dari pihak ibu.  
Sasuke yang masih menyimpan dendam akhirnya berusaha mendirikan sebuah perusahaan untuk menyaingi perusahaan orang tuanya yang di kuasai oleh rekan bisnis ayahnya.  
Dengan kecerdasan otaknya dan di bantu keluarga Sakura akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menggulingkan musuhnya dan berhasil membuangnya.

FLASHBACK END

"Apakah kau masih cemburu Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang kini terlihat tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung bangku taman.

"Maafkan aku Teme."

Naruto tampak menundukkan kepalanya, meratapi kebodohannya.

"Sudahlah Dobe, yang terpenting kau sudah kembali."  
Sasuke tampak menarik pelan tubuh Naruto dan memeluknya.

"Aishiteru Dobe."

"Aishiteru moo Teme."

Sasuke nampak mengembangkan senyumnya tulus. Akhirnya, dia tak sendiri lagi. Yah, walaupun kertas cerita hidupnya tampak hitam tapi mulai saat ini, dia akan berusaha mengubah kertas-kertas hitam itu menjadi berwarna. Bersama Dobe nya, Naruto nya belahan jiwanya.

-END-

Akhirnya...fiuh...#lap ingus

SN pertama saya, maaf jika ada ke OOC-an karena yah memang begitu.  
Terima kasih untuk semangat dari semua pihak terkait.  
Semoga bisa menghibur. ok jangan lupa REVIEW. 


End file.
